


OPERATION THREE WAY JELLY STRIKE

by Cherry_Petals41



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Petals41/pseuds/Cherry_Petals41
Summary: One afternoon, Lucy, Levy and Juvia were feeling waxed and helpless as they have lost the zeal to continue loving their dense and ignorant Dragon Slayers and stubborn tsundere Devil Slayer boyfriends respectively.Now comes our fairy tail Match-maker Mirajane 'The Shipper' to help them out. She thought only that feeling can bring out the spark in building their relationship to next level."JEALOUSY" was the simple key word which could trigger their heart.So "Operation: 3-WAY JELLY STRIKE" begins.Read to find out the twisted story line, how they make the boys jealous.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Levy McGarden, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

THE PLAN

One afternoon, as usual in the world's most rowdiest guild, Fairy Tail, unnecessary brawl broke out between the fellow mates which lead to the destruction of their guild hall yet again. 

Once again, thanks to scattering of strawberry cake on ground by Elfman, the usual brawl was brought to halt by, none other than, Fairy Queen Erza Scarlet.

At the far end of the chaotic guild hall, three usual cheerful girls were completely lost in their own world. Until, the Fairy Shipper S-class Take Over Mage, Mirajane Strauss appeared right before them.

She wondered why these girls were so lost and sad. She could hear them sighing and taking glance at their other incomplete halves.

All the members in the guild knew these girls were desperately trying to grab the attention of the boys but those morons were way too dense than the actual word to grab the meaning behind those gestures.  
But this was not applicable to certain ice devil slayer as he had one of the world's biggest tsundere personality.

Anyways, Mirajane was concerned and asked what was bothering them, even though she knew just to make sure.

'sighs' 'When will Natsu recognize my feelings for him? Sometimes he acts so mature and seems to understand but brushes off at other times, that too when at correct blissful moment.'

Lucy was interrupted by small blue-haired petite girl, 'At least, he is not ignorant like certain iron-dragon. I think he ignores me because I'm child-like and feels I'm not capable for him.'

Then loud crying interrupted, ' Juvia's case is the worst of all. He is not dense nor ignorant. Juvia sometimes doesn't understand Gray-sama.Why is he doing like this to Juvia?' Again she begans to sob.

Seeing her friends being out of their usual behaviour makes her worry about them. Just then Erza, Wendy and the three exceeds took the seat besides and got into the on going conversation.

'Don't worry Lucy-san, Levy-san and Juvia-san. They will surely understand your feelings, they just need some time.' Wendy encouraged them.

For a while Mirajane and Erza were thinking hardly, then spoke looking into each other with a smile.  
'Erza are you thinking what I'm thinking!!' 'Yeah! Mira.'

Then Mirajane spoke, 'I can help you out. But you all have to follow my plan to get the desired result. If it is okay with you girls, we can began the plan tomorrow itself.' She flashed them her genuine smile.

The main three girls were looking little doubtful at each other but at the end, they believed their friend would do only good for them and agreed with her.

The main concept involving this plan was to trigger the boy's jealousy and possessive nature for their girls. 

'So listen, tomorrow you will spend full day with the said person. At one point, you will meet your respective boyfriends. But tomorrow, you will help out each other in such a way that by the end of the day the boys should realise their feeling for you.'

Erza could see the girls were little lost and didn't exactly understand the plan. But she surely understood it and offered to explain this to them.

' Listen, for example, if Lucy is going to spend time with Gajeel. She should invoke the thoughts about Levy and as Mira said , at one point, you will meet Levy with either Natsu or Gray.

Lucy should now spice up the game by referring levy's action towards Natsu or Gray, and how it different from the way she interacts with Gajeel.

And Levy, when you meet them, you should act all cosy, so that Gajeel will feel jealous. So by this way, at the end of the day, he will confess to you.  
Now did you girls understand the purpose and action behind the plan.'

Mirajane was shocked that Erza was able to understand her plan so easily. All the said girls understood and agreed to go along with plan.

But the main problem was who should be paired with whom. For this problem, Carla gave solution.  
'As Erza said Lucy should go along with Gajeel; Levy with Gray and Juvia with Natsu.' 

Mirajane then took the initiative to explain the reason behind this pairing:

'Because Lucy knows about Levy and Gajeel kinda despise Gray; then Juvia should go with Natsu because she is head over heels in love which she can brush it on him and Natsu doesn't get along with Gajeel so it will be good.

Finally, Levy will help out Gray and he being naturally possessive type wouldn't like to see her spend time with Natsu or anyother boys.'

Juvia now interrupted by saying, 'how are we going to convince the boys to go along with us?'

Mirajane smiled and said, 'That's simple, Natsu loves fishing so go ask him to come along with you. Levy will ask Gray to come along with her for a mission. And Lucy, I will give Gajeel a mission which will require your assistance. So now all cleared.' 

'And each exceed will go along with a pair and me,Erza and Wendy will be spying you all in order to help you out.'

Erza was just waiting for tomorrow morning to rise up soon so that she can see the interesting plan working out.

'And girls for now, try to ignore them and don't chat with them, especially you,Juvia. And wear something like summer dress especially the colour which Natsu likes.' Mirajane instructed her.

'Why summer dress its cold climate now?' Lucy interrupted.

'Because she doesn't wear revealing clothes and Gray-san doesn't like her wearing such dress. That's why, right!! Mira-san' This time Wendy figured it out.

'His favourite colour is White.' Lucy said with a smile.


	2. THE PLAN II

Next Day in the Guild

Mirajane and her group were excited for today's big event in their friends life.

Lucy and Levy sat together in far away seats and their crushes and exceeds were together along with Gray talking about some random stuffs.

They were waiting for Juvia,Wendy and Erza to show up to began with the plan.

The boys, on the other hand, were confused why the girls were ignoring them.

'Yo!!Tin can, I can see Levy is ignoring you.. What did you do to her?' Natsu was poking Gajeel in his ribs with his elbow.

'Same goes for you, Flame brain. The bunny girl being avoiding your contact. Did you do something perverse,huh!!' Gajeel snickered at him which made Natsu blush. 'Nope, I don't know.'

'If you care this much, why don't you guys confess your feelings to them and move on instead of sulking likes puppies.' Now Gray was teasing them.

'Lucy, just see me as a friend. I know her expectations for a perfect boyfriend is way beyond my capabilities.' Natsu let's out a loud sigh. 

'And for me, I'm not able to forgive myself for what I did to the shrimp in our first encounter. Those thoughts are making me gulity to tell her my real feelings. Even though I know she is being dropping hints occasionally but I just ignore her.'

As the dragonslayers were letting out their true feelings, Mira approached them with their morning usual drinks.

'Boys!! I don't think you people have enough time nor will the girls be waiting for your answer forever. If they find someone else who understands and gets along with them, who knows what may be the consequences. This goes for you as well Gray. You are way different from them in handling this matter, just don't give her false hopes.'

After giving her piece of mind, Mirajane left to her stand to attend other members.

Suddenly, Levy approached Gray and asked him to accompany her to a short mission which Gray found strange. It was not that he felt uncomfortable with her but the very thought of them doing a mission together never happened at first place.

'Gray, I require your assistance in this mission, basically, your magic can be used to break the spell in a certain Magic book which the client possess. He said he would wait for us in the City Library and reward, we can split it in half. What do you say?'

Levy told him and waited for his answer and she was sure to make it loud and clear so that Gajeel could hear it.

Gray on his part was thinking and took glance at the said dragon slayer. If eyes has the power to shoot daggers, he would have been dead by now.

Gajeel was giving him deadly glare and which Gray thought he could use it to irritate him as well as help him in some way. And he finally agreed to go along with her.

When Natsu thought that he should go and talk with Lucy to know why she was being quiet. Mira called her and Gajeel and gave out an urgent mission request.

'Guys, this request is quiet urgent and simple. All you have to do is Gajeel, you will be singing and Lucy will be dancing, kinda small entertainment programme in the cafe, as the client requested, you two especially.'

Gajeel was expecting a deadly glare from Natsu but he remained oblivious about this. So Gajeel thought of using this opportunity to help out his fellow dragon slayer in the so-called department of Love.

But Gajeel didn't like the thought of his Shrimp going on a mission with the stripper. He was tactless and cold freak who would hurt others with his words alone. But he didn't show this out or else the ...........

Then suddenly the guild door opens, it was revealed to be Erza, Wendy, Carla and Juvia.

As soon as Juvia entered, the guild members were frozen and Gray spit out the contents of his drink and was coughing.

Juvia wore a white sleeveless one-piece which reached till her mid-thighs showing off her guild mark and sexy thighs to its glory.

The dress was tight and it hugged her curves perfectly enhancing her femininity to extra-ordinary level. It had V-neck which exposed her cleavage quiet openly but little hiding was done by the butterfly necklace.

She wore white Sandals and light blue summer hat was adorned.

Seeing Juvia, many guild members especially those perverted ones were all nose-bleeding and drooling even Gajeel and Laxus were blushing.

Gray's face was as red as Erza's hair which would put her hair colour to shame. He was blushing madly and felt angry on his guild members for looking at Juvia in that way.

Erza and Juvia approached Natsu and began to talk. Gray remained slient and occasionally took glances that beauty.   
He could see even Juvia was feeling uncomfortable with her minimal clothing.

'Hey Natsu, Hi Natsu-san!!' Both of them greeted him and the guild was slient and curious to know what was going to happen.

'Natsu!! Take Juvia for fishing.' Erza told him. As soon as she finished saying Gray's eyes were widened and he began to think what Erza was trying to pull.

'Okay I would love to!! But why? Is there any reason for it?' Natsu spoke and took glance at Gray who was emitting dark aura which he ignored it.

'Natsu-san!! Juvia lost a bet to Erza-san and she should do 3 things as penalty. First thing, was to wear this dress and second thing is to go on a fishing trip with you.'

Gray knew Natsu loved fishing but he couldn't understand why Erza was desperate to send Juvia for fishing and that too wearing such dress in cold weather. He didn't like the very idea of this thing.

Someone from the group asked her, 'Why should Juvia wear this dress in such cold weather, Erza? She will catch cold and fever.'

Her reply left everyone dumbfolded and Gray was at his high boiling point ready to burst at any moment. 

'If she ever feels cold. Natsu is there to warm her up.'

'So Natsu get moving and I still have one more thing to make her do. I guess I will leave it up to you to decide what task you will give her. So enjoy your trip Juvia and Natsu. Bye' 

After that Erza left to eat her strawberry cake in the bar. Natsu was thinking hard and Juvia just had her head bowed down in embrassement.

He could sense Gray was shooting daggers behind his head. Natsu thought he could use this chance to help out as well as to irritate him.

'So Juvia, your third task is, for the whole day, you should not use the "Sama" honorifics for anyone apart from me.' Natsu gave his usual grinned. 

Everyone in the Guild were shocked and were looking at the tsundere devil slayer for his reaction while holding their laughter.

'Gray will you quiet freezing the surrounding area.' Lucy and Wendy were shivering and Erza smacked him on the head.

'So trying calling out Juvia.' 'Naaat.......sssssuuu....Saaaaa.....mmmaaa. Natsu-sama.' 

Gajeel was smirking at Gray as he was having fun seeing the annoyed expression on his face as it serves him right for hurt Juvia for long run. He knew Gray was jealous and possessive type but he remained slient and didn't let out any word against it.

Gray shot up breaking the glass in his hand and yelled,   
'Levy come on ,we are leaving now.' 

And dashed out of the guild with face hunging down and his eyes were covered by his bangs.

With this the three pairs went to perform their respective task.

Then Laxus went up to bar and gave a quick hug and kiss to the take over mage and asked, 'Don't tell me , this is your doing...'


	3. STRIKE 1- GRAY & LEVY

As soon as Gray left the guild hall with Levy, everyone began to laugh out loud seeing his expression. They knew Gray was trying hard to keep his composure but his inner conscious didn't help him out.

Then Mira signaled Wendy and Carla to follow them and help Levy in accomplishing her task.

So like that, Natsu and Juvia left followed by Erza and Happy. Likewise, Lily and Mira followed Gajeel and Lucy.

Gray And Levy 

On their way to Libraray, Gray remained slient and Levy felt awkward to start a conversation with him because his usual grumpy attitude was at peak and looked uninterested. 

Levy thought he was being truthful to his words, that's why, he accompanied her right now or else he would have vented his anger on Natsu long back in their silly brawl.

Suddenly ~Levy-san, I think you should speak to him. He is trying to compress his anger which is not good for his health.~   
Wendy spoke through the bug(magic air pods which can only be used in two way communication.)

Levy thought, 'what will I say to him? From the looks of it, he is in no mood to talk. Then too I have to talk to him to know his feeling for Juvia-chan.' 

So Levy tried to start a conversation, 'Well Gray!! I think now we should take left turn and around the corner we will reach the library.' Levy let out a small smile to him. But his stoic face didn't change for good.

They soon reached the library and in the matter of few hours, they finished their job of lifting the spell from the client's book and were on their way to guild.

~Levy-san!! On the way back, there is a cafe. Why don't both you take few minutes break and make Gray-san open by his feeling by asking few questions which Mira-san told you to ask...over..over..~

Levy spoke, 'Gray let's take break. I'm feeling thirsty and I'm sure even you would. There is a cafe on our way back.' For this Gray simply replied,' Okay I guess. '

After going to the cafe and ordering their drinks, Levy thought this would be the right time to interrogate him.

'Well Gray!! I know why you are feeling this grumpy. Care to vent those feelings as it would sooth your heart. I guess.' Levy let out an awkward smile. Gray decided to tell her it was nothing. 

But he felt his chest clutching in pain and he began to feel raged by the thought of Juvia calling his frenemy with honorific which was solely used to address him.

~Levy-san!!! From the opposite Gajeel-san and Lucy-san are approaching. I think they saw you. Just don't turn back or look in their way.~

~Levy!! It's me Carla.. Gajeel and Lucy are looking at you. This is your time. I can see Gray is looking kinda depressed just hold his fist and give squeeze and say some consoling words. Until I say you to stop.. over...over...~

After hearing this Levy began to blush and steam were coming out of her ears due to embrassement.

She just hoped Gajeel not took the scene before him in wrong way and which may lead him to avoid her forever. 

Suddenly Levy caught Gray's fist and began to squeeze assuring him to calm down and let out his feeling.

'Gray!! I know what you are feeling right now. This feeling is called jealousy. And you will feel jealous only, when the person you love the most gives her/his attention to someone else.'

'Even I felt this jealousy when Gajeel gives more attention to Juvia. I know they were buddies from previous guild but then too the bond which they share kinda makes me scared that I might lose Gajeel to her.'

Gray was shocked by the sudden contact as well as the revelations made by Levy. He knew Juvia and Gajeel shared an unspoken bond which was more than being friend but the bond was more of familial like how he, Natsu and others shared within the guild.

Then he let out a small smile and placed his other hand on her hand and assured her,

'Don't worry Levy!! I know what you mean to say. Yes!! I agree. I'm angry and jealous of Natsu how he got to enjoy the day with Juvia wearing those clothes. 

She was never the one to wear those revealing clothes. I know even if she wore them all the people will leech around her and ogle at her which I don't like.

Because I'm protective of her as I love her, just I'm not able to tell or open up to her.'

Hearing those words from the ice devil-slayer made her happy.   
Not only she but everyone in the Guild, of course apart from Juvia, knew he loved her as much as she loved him. 

But only difference was for her it started at the very moment of their first encounter and for him it was gradual feeling.

~Levy-san you may let go of his fist. Gajeel and Lucy left after watching you for few minutes. You should look at Gajeel-san, boy!! I have never seen that reaction on his face.... over... over~

Levy removed her hand and by that time, their drinks came and they began to take sip.

Then Levy asked him once again,   
'Are you sure you love her?? Not just because you felt jealous and became scared of losing her to another man.!!'

Gray, now gave his full-hearted smile and told her, 'Yes!! I love her. I intended on telling her about this in many occasions but I couldn't bring myself in telling her. But I'm sure, I want to tell her soon.'

'And Levy!! There is nothing between Juvia and Gajeel. They are just like siblings. If I were you, I wouldn't have doubted them at the first place. 

And you know what the metal prick!! has got feelings for you. It's just he is avoiding you because of his selfconsciousness and guilty feelings. I fear, I can't tell you much about this. Its better you people figure this out your self.'

After finishing their drinks, they were on the way to guild. Until, the wavy azure blue hair caught the sight of ice mage.

When he looked in that direction of sight, he saw Juvia and Natsu walking towards the direction of forest. 

Then Levy had a sly plan (As given by our match-maker..), 'Gray why don't we follow them? I'm sure it will fun. Trust me.'   
She flushed him a grin.

'I guess, it will be no harm in doing this. But as long you keep this secret from her and Mira.' Gray asked for her assurance. And eventually they followed them.

~Mira-san!! It's me Agent Wendy.. Strike 1 mission successful....over...over...~

~Good job!! Wendy, your first mission got completed. Now you may leave. Thank you and Carla.....over.....over...~ Mira spoke hiding behind the table along with Lily in the cafe where Gajeel and Lucy were gonna perform.


	4. STRIKE 2- GAJEEL & LUCY

Gray and Levy dashed out of the guild after that small session of indirectly making him jealous by Natsu.

Mira informed them to leave for the job after 2 hours as requested by the client.

In the mean time, Gajeel thought of writing new song for his performance and Lucy was simply spacing out.

'Yo Bunny girl!! Why wearing such a long face? Are you feeling scared that Juvia might become your love rival huh!!! Gihehe.. gihehe...'

Lucy became flustered due to embrassement and said, 'No what are you talking about??' She totally denied the fact.

'No I could see you have being like this ever since your salamander told her to address with "sama". There is no need to worry about them, especially Juvia would never become your love rival.' Gajeel added.

'I know. You say Gajeel, Are you okay with Gray and Levy-chan going together on a job.' Now Lucy had that smirk on her face. Gajeel remained stoic.

'Its her wish to whether go with him or not. I have no say in this. Moreover, why would I be jealous of them. I have known that the Stripper has feelings for Juvia.'

Lucy asked him this question which made him to think hard, 'what if Levy-chan develops feelings for certain ice devil-slayer instead of iron Dragon-slayer?'  
This made Gajeel feel paranoid.

After 2 hours

While on their way to the assigned place, they saw Levy and Gray sitting in a cafe and holding hands. Lucy was the one to notice them first and showed Gajeel the same.

'Nah!! Gajeel, isn't that Levy and why is she and Gray holding hands?' Seeing the sight before him, Gajeel was shocked and speechless and his brain began to repeat the question which Lucy asked him.

'Come Gajeel, let's go find out what's happening over there?' Lucy was stopped by a hold on her shoulder and Gajeel had the expression which Lucy could not apprehend whether he was sad, angry or jealous.

'Let's go, we don't have time for this.'

After watching Levy at the cafe, Gajeel and Lucy headed towards the newly opened cafe where their assistance was required.

It took them sometime to reach the said place. So Lucy was thinking of starting the conversation as she could see the rather unexplained expression on his face.

~Lucy... over...over... it's me Mira. So did you people run into Levy.. what's our Iron dragons reaction? Begin to question him on it....over..over..~

'So Gajeel what do you think they were talking about?' Lucy was scared of asking him as let out a scary aura. 

'I don't know what shit they were talking. I don't give a damn about it. Besides its none of my business to interfere in their conversation.'

Truth to be told Gajeel could have heard what they were chatting but the blow which he received by looking at the them was unexpected and he lost his senses for brief moment.

When they reached the cafe, the owner greeted them and gave their costume and showed them the centre stage. 

Lucy was wearing belly dancer dress (the one which she was wearing in dragoncry movie,I guess) and Gajeel was wearing the white tux with navy blue tie.

And they began their performance, after 1 hour they had a short break. While getting down from the stage, suddenly the chandelier broke and was gonna fall on Lucy.

Gajeel noticed this and leapt to protect her from the harm. After the commotion, Gajeel noticed that his face was on her bossoms. He began to blush furiously and asked sorry to her and frantically got up and helped her also.

~Lucy!!!Are you alright? I guess you are. Well Lucy this is your chance, now thank him by giving him a hug and smile that you usually give Natsu.. Hurry up...over...over..~

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. But nevertheless, she did and which left Gajeel shocked.  
'Thank you Gajeel, for saving me..' And gave him the Lucy smile.

Little did they know, Natsu and Levy were watching from outside the window. 'Hey Natsu!! Don't take that in wrong way. I'm sure something might have happened.'

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist seeing that his Lucy was giving her trademark smile and hug to some other man.

'Its okay Bunny girl. I just helped a comrade of mine who happens to be my shrimp's best friend.' He then let go of her hold and let out his usual 'gihehe'.

Both of them realised something from his sentence. 'Hey Gajeel!! What do you mean by "My shrimp"?' 

Hearing this both Gajeel and Levy where blushing, one out of embrassement and one out of shyness.

~Lucy!! I think you should change your clothes and get ready. Leave now.~

After she left, Natsu, Happy and Levy entered the cafe. As soon as Levy saw him, she hugged him tightly and began to cry.

'I think I have done my job of handing over her to you. Now excuse me, I need to make somethings clear with my princess.' Natsu gave his signature toothy grin and went towards the locker room.

~Erza, its me Mira. What happened? Why is Natsu with Levy? And where are Gray and Juvia? Answer me...over...over..~

~Mira!! Hope everything over there is fine. Here, it went according to the plan but suddenly those two took off and I chose not to follow them...over.....over...~

~It kinda derailed from my plan but nevertheless, it was successful in the end, I guess. Now the lovely couples are together, after this event, its about time they will be official soon ....over...over...~

~Okay Mira, let's catch up in the guild soon.. bye.~

After knowing that her plan kinda worked. She went to meet the owner of the cafe,  
'Thank you so much, Mr.Williams. I owe you so much. As I said, I will help you in the promotion of your cafe throughout the Fiore. It's kind of you to help me achieve my plans.'

'Its okay. Mirajane, if you just keep your words, that's enough. And cost of that broken chandelier is around 2,00,000J so pay for that.' 

After that she left the cafe along with Lily and Happy. On the way Mira inquired what exactly happened in the fishing spot.

Happy began to laugh out loud, 'Its the best thing Gray has done in his life.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nalu and Gale confession 
> 
> I decided to dedicate an entire chapter on Gruvia after this.  
> So Stay Tuned...😊😊🤗🤗


	5. CONFESSIONS- NALU & GALE

Natsu heads towards the changing room and waits for Lucy to finish off with her stuff.

Meanwhile, Gajeel inquires how Levy and Natsu came to this cafe and what happened of Gray and Juvia. 

For this Levy remained quite and gave a toothy grin saying, 'Juvia-chan, will be alright? This was what she wanted to happened?'

Gajeel kinda understood what his Shrimp meant. So he decided to know the details later and focused his concentration on their issue.

'Hey!! How long were you watching us? Its not what it looks like. I just saved the bunny girl from that fall. Hope you don't take the the wrong meaning out of this.'  
He said while scratching back of his neck.

His inner monologue, 'Why am I saying this to her? Why I feel paranoid that she might take this wrong? What's this pain in my chest and butterfly flying in my stomach feeling? What has this shrimp done to me?'

Suddenly Levy hugged him and began to cry which caught him off guard. 

'Why are you being obvious to my hints? Can't you understand what am I trying to say. I can see you do have some apparent reason for this but can you care to explain this to your shrimp!!!'  
Levy said while sobbing and began hitting him.

For a brief moment, they forgot that they were still present in the middle of the cafe and audience were eagerly waiting for their next move. He growled at them and took levy in his shoulder and stormed out.

After Lucy changed back to her usual clothes, she opened the door to meet her crush with her favourite toothy grin. She was shocked to see him and the bruise on his left cheek.

'Yo Luce!! Come let's go home.' 

'Natsu!! What are doing here? What happened to your fishing date with Juvia? And what is this bruise on your cheek?'

She placed her hands and caressed his cheek. With her sudden contact, Natsu had a tint of pink dust on his cheeks and same goes for Lucy. 

'Its nothing. Tomorrow the Ice-princess will get serious butt kicking for hitting me with his icy fist.'

'Why did Gray hit you? What did you do? And where is Juvia?'   
Now Lucy was concerned of what could have happened over there in the fishing spot.

'As I said, nothing happened. Just this ice-pants made a scene out of a normal outing. And he took Juvia with him.   
Just forget about him. Let's get you home, you look tired, my princess.'

Lucy was taken aback by his sudden change in her nickname and she blushed.

As they left the cafe, she forgot about Gajeel totally because now her world revolved around Natsu.

'So Lucy!! How was your day? Did the Metal freak disturb you? Tell me, I will give him thorough pounding tomorrow.' Natsu bumped his fist with the other palm.

'I enjoyed his company actually. It's a new experience for me. I never thought Gajeel could have a different side which he showed on rare occasions.'   
Lucy inquired Natsu about his day.

'I learned something from Juvia, "Never hesitate or fear to show your true feelings and emotions to the your loved ones".

She is incredible how can someone like her who shows unconditional love and care can fall so hard for Gray and wait hopefully for his answer.

She is really great. She deserves someone more than Gray but that idiot, he sure is a lucky guy to have Juvia.'

Lucy just remained slient and listened to Natsu. He didn't know why she chose to remain slient. Soon they reach her apartment, 

'Well Luce!! We are back home.' As soon as they entered the room, Natsu hugged her tightly not like suffocating type.

'Lucy!! I'm sorry. I think I have hurt you very much. I realized something, for a while now, that   
I Love You. 

You may ask why I was hesitant to say it to you. I do have my reasons which I feel were just a excuse because I was not able to confront those issues.

Because firstly, I thought, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, if you were not in the same page as me. 

And secondly, I heard you saying to the girls in the Guild that you wanted a boyfriend of your dream qualities and I thought it was beyond my capabilities.

But I'm fool as I remained obvious to your feelings. I'm sorry Lucy.

So now, will you,Lucy Heartfillia, be my girlfriend? And in later stages of our relationship growth, someday, Are you willing to be Soul mate?' 

Natsu confessed to Lucy will hugging her. She got out from the hug and with tears in her eyes accepted his confessions.

'Yes!!Natsu. I would love to be the girlfriend of cute, childish- adult Natsu. And in later stage, I would love to be your wife.' Lucy kissed him on his lips and Natsu returned it passionately.

'So princess!! Come on, let's go have something for dinner. It's on me. Consider it a mini date.' Natsu gave his signature toothy grin and after sometimes, left with Lucy to enjoy his date for the night.

MEANWHILE, with Gajeel and Levy

'Gajeel!! Let me down. I can walk on my own. Let me down...Baka..Baka...'

Gajeel was just smirking and he brought her to the Fairy Hills. Now they were standing at the entrance gate.

'As I said, I was feeling guilty for hurting you in our first encounter itself. But then too, you forgave me for my deeds and treated me more than just a comrade. 

I don't know if I'm worthy of those genunine feelings from you. That's why I chose to ignore your hints.

But I couldn't avoid you for real, the more I chose to, more you chose to enter my mind, conscious and my heart.'   
Gajeel said pointing his heart.

But what left the petite blunette taken aback was, the prideful Dragon slayer, let out a tears from his eyes and confessed his love.

' I Love You, Levy. Will you accept this rusty piece of trash, as your boyfriend ?'

Levy was also in verging of crying seeing her crush. She answered his confession by simply giving him a hug and a peck in his lips.

'Yes!! I love you, Gajeel. You are not the rusty trash but treasure of my life.'

As they shared their lovely hug and kisses, a fake cough interrupted them.

'Sorry to disturb your moment, but have you both seen Juvia? She is not there in her room.' Erza questioned along with her Wendy and Carla.

Both of them blushed and regained their composure and Levy spoke, 'She is with Gray. That's for sure!!' And gave them a knowing smile.

'Hey Shrimp, you didn't give me the full detail what happened there? Better the stripper return her in one piece or else I will beat the hell out of him.' Now Gajeel grew concerned and protective of his best friend like sister.

Wendy and Carla were wondering what was happening. Knowing their thoughts Levy spoke, 'Tomorrow, when Gray and Juvia will come ask them personally to know more.' She let out a laugh which was a soothing sound for the Dragon slayer's ears.

'Okay I will get going. See ya tomorrow. And this weekend, let's go on a date. What'd say?' Gajeel winked at her and waved them bye and left.

'So I guess Mira's plan worked wonders for our 3 pairs. Even though 1 might not yet be confirmed , to know thst we have to wait till tomorrow.' Erza asked Levy and went into the Fairy Hills.


	6. STRIKE 3- NATSU & JUVIA

Next Day

The newly formed lovely couples Nalu and Gale entered the guild with their fingers inter-locked with their girlfriends.

The guild at first was stunned to see the improvement in their relationship but nevertheless whole-heartedly congratulated them.

Levy and Lucy hugged and were happy for each other and the boys bumped their fist in air and gave their signature grin and smirk.

Then they sat on their respective seats, Mira greeted and congratulated them with her usual pretty smile and served them their morning drinks.

After few minutes, Erza,Wendy and Carla joined them. They were happy to see the new couples.

'Yo Erza!! Good Morning. Let's fight. I'm in good mood and all fired up.' Natsu roared with full energy and launched to attack her but her one smack was enough to put him down.

At the table, the group were all like 'Serves him right, Moron'.

'Hey Erza!! Where is Juvia? Is she coming today?' Lucy inquired for which Erza was 'Well she didn't turn to her room still. We were worried and thought she might have come to the guild instead.'

'Hey Natsu! Have you seen Gray? And what is that bruise on your cheeks?'

Suddenly Levy began to laugh remembering what happened there at fishing spot yesterday. Apart from Erza and Happy (remember spies), others were clueless and wondering what could have happened.

'Ahh!! Ice-princess just became dramatic over something trivial. I don't understand why he got so angry?' Natsu was caressing his left cheek. 

'Hey shrimp! Why don't you say what happened over there? Don't kill our curiosity.' Gajeel exclaimed. And Levy began to tell them the flashback of yesterday's event.

FLASHBACK 

'Hey Gray! Why don't we follow them? I'm sure it will be fun.'

'If you say so, but don't say this Juvia or Mira or the others.' Levy and Gray followed them quietly.

'Natsu-sama!! Where are you taking Juvia? How far is this place? We have been walking for past half an hour.'

'Hey Juvia! As Erza said I'm taking you for fishing in one of my favourite place. It's within the forest.'

Suddenly Natsu leans over her ear and whispers, 'Hey!! Didn't I say you can stop calling me "Natsu-sama". It was just for fun to see the colour fading from Ice-prick's face.' And flashes his toothy grin.

Now Juvia reaches upto his ear and whispers back with a tiny tint of blush on her cheeks. 

'No problem Natsu-sama. Juvia thinks it as gratitude for helping her out at the time of need.  
Moreover, you are spending your valuable time with Juvia. So it's okay, Natsu-sama.' And both of them began to laugh.

Seeing them this close Gray was clenching his fist and fighting his urge to hit Natsu on his sick face. But they were not able to hear what exactly they talking.

Levy didn't know Gray was possessive type. She just tapped his shoulder and continued to follow them at a considerable distance.

'Hey Juvia! Can I ask you a question? What is love?' . Juvia looked puzzled she certainly didn't expect Natsu to ask her about this.

'Natsu-sama, love has many different forms. Like love for friends, family, things, place and many more. 

Each type of love gives different feelings and emotions. 

Basically, the sense of protecting and nourishing something valuable gives rise to the wonderful feeling of love.' Natsu thought for sometimes and asked her something which made her shy and happy. 

'So what type of love do you show to Gray? I mean why do you love him even though you know he is ignorant towards your actions.'

'My love for Gray-sama is the type of love which involves life long happy and undying commitment.  
You can't love anyone like that. 

You have to feel from your heart that this person is someone special who will make you feel all the unexpected moments and emotions.

Even though, in Juvia's case, it was love at first sight. Believe me, love is something that will slowly and gradually happen at correct destined time.'

Juvia finished saying this while placing her hands over her heart and thinking about Gray.

'So Natsu-sama, never hesitate or fear to show case your love for that special person. Life is short in this fast moving world. Thus, hurry up and propose Lucy-san.  
I know you are not dense like how others say.'

As they having their heart felt conversation, they forgot that they have reached the lake. Natsu chose not answer her questions about Lucy and began their fishing activities. And Juvia thought it was better this way.

'Hey Erza, they have come. Now let's began with the plan.' Happy giggled seeing both the pair, one who was fishing while sitting on the ground and other one hiding behind the tree little far away.

~Hi Juvia! It's me Erza. Listen, ask Natsu whether he has seen baby puffer fish. I'm sure he hasn't and help him out by catch them with your bare hands and enter in the water....over...over...~

Juvia was wondering what could this question eventually lead to. Anyways, she didn't have any other resort so she asked him and for which he said no. She offered to help him in catching those baby puffer fish.

Little did she know what dress she was wearing. She entered the lake in the deeper zone followed by Natsu who was standing and waiting for her to return.

From the little far distance, Gray was closing watching why suddenly those two entered the lake and why Juvia went within the depth zone.

After few minutes, she emerged from the water. Her white summer dress now fully being soaked and became transparent.

Gray could literally see her undergarments, but to his disbelief he was facing her back and Natsu's blushing face.

'What did you do Juvia? See your dress. It has become fully transparent.' Gray was muttering which was quite audible to levy's ear.

But what both couldn't understand was why Nastu was blushing. And both thought it had something to do with her soaked appearance.

Suddenly Gray launched from his place to give thorough pounding to his frenemy after seeing that he was extending his palms towards Juvia as from Gray's position, it looked like groping.

'Ice -make floor'  
Then he brushed against Juvia's right side and gave an anger filled icy fist attack to Natsu which left a big reddish purple bruise on his left cheek. 

'Hey Ice-princess, Are you mad? Why did you hit me? And from where did you appear?' Then Natsu hit him back with his fist attack and this continued for some time.

Until Juvia intervened by pulling Gray's shoulder and making him stop. 'Gray-sama! What happened? Don't hit Natsu-san like that.'

Hearing her voice, he turned around to face her but was shocked to see the baby puffer fishes in her palm held against her bossoms. Then he understood the misunderstanding he caused.

'Juvia! What are those? Leave them down.' Gray could not take his eyes from her unresistable look and condition which made him blush very hard putting Erza's hair colour to shame.

When Natsu was going to give yet again surprise attack but levy stopped him. Seeing Gray and Levy in the fishing spot caused confusion to both Natsu and Juvia.

Natsu asked him what he was doing here for which all did was took his coat (coincidentally was wearing one for his unusual stripping habit) and wore it around Juvia's shoulder to cover her. Until then, she didn't even realise the state of her dressing.

'I came here to take her back.' Gray left the spot while dragging Juvia along with him. 

Natsu still now in the puzzled state didn't quite understand what actually happened brief minutes ago. Levy said she would explain to him on their way to guild and left the place.

'Hey Erza! What do you think? Was it favourable or grave mistake? Come let's follow them.'

'No Happy! Let it be. Everything went according to plan. Let me inform Mira about this.'


	7. GRUVIA MOMENT

As the morning sun rays falls on them through the gap between window and curtains. Gray and Juvia slowly wakes up from their peaceful slumber.

Gray removes Juvia's arms from his torso and plants a cute kiss on her forehead and greets her with his genunine smile, 'Good Morning honey'.

Juvia flashes him a blush tinted smile, 'Good Morning, Gray-sama'.

Juvia got up and rushed to the bathroom to take shower and change back into her clothes as she was wearing only one of Gray's t-shirt which reached only till her mid thighs.

She stood in front the mirror and watched those beautiful marks which gracefully adnored her pale skin, by her Gray the previous night which made her blush wildly while remembering it.

There were two important spots where the marks were left purposely; one on her neck and another one near her guild mark to show the world she belonged to him.

On the other hand, even Gray had those hickeys on his neck, chest near his guild mark and abdomen. 

As she got ready and made them breakfast while he got ready. It was their first breakfast together as a couple.

While silently enjoying their breakfast and occasionally feeding each other, the mood around them of the best and warm.

'Hey Gray-sama!! What should I do with these? Should I cover them or let it open? It's all your fault.' Juvia said while pouting her lips and pointing to hickey on her neck and chest. 

The dress from yesterday didn't do the perfect job of hiding but in turn, show cased, it even more in a blood warming manner which according to Gray was unresistable.

Gray chuckled and tried to reach her hair to ruffle it. 'Well you are the one to speak. Look what you have done. We both are equal and similar in this situation. 

Fine, I think I have a muffler so wear it around your neck to cover it properly till we leave the guild.  
Or else those morons, will tease us, especially me for the rest of my life.'

He went upto his cupboard to look for the black muffler and wore it around her neck. 'Yes Gray-sama! I will try to do my best.' 

After sometime, they left for the guild. It was around 1 in afternoon when they reached.

Meanwhile in guild

'Hey I didn't know that was what he understood, moron. I just blushed seeing those baby puffer fishes and extended my hands to grab them.' 

Finally Lucy made him realise what led Gray to hit. After listening the reason, Natsu blushed and was waiting to pay back Gray for his hitting.

Suddenly, the guild door opened to reveal Juvia. She went upto her friends and greeted them.

'Hi!! Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry Juvia woke up late.' And they greeted back. Then Erza inquired her, 'where were you yesterday? Why didn't you come back to room?'

Juvia began to fidget and sweat. She and Gray thought they will maintain their relationship in secret for sometime until Gray is able to open up in public.

Juvia as a supportive girlfriend chose to help him out and will wait till the time comes to disclose it.

'No Erza-san!! Juvia was at her room. She came home at 11p.m. That's why you were not able to see her.' Juvia totally denied Erza's accusations.

Erza and others were watching her with the comical slit eyed expression which clearly showed they didn't believe. 

Juvia to avoid that uncomfortable aura went up to Mira to ask her favourite drink.

Levy: 'Hey isn't she hiding something?' 

Lucy: 'Yeah, she looks different. And I don't know why she is wearing that muffler.'

Wendy: 'Lucy-san, did you see Juvia-san got hurt? She is having that bandage around her guild mark.'

Seeing all those changes on Juvia, they were wondering what might have happened. On the other hand, the boys were like, 'She smells totally like that Ice-prick. And she is not on her usual fan-girl mode.'

Once again the guild door opened to reveal Gray fully clothed which was unusual sight for the guild members. He saw his friends and went up to them. 'Yo!! What's up?'

Now the dragonslayers at the bench knew something did happen as even he had Juvia's scent all over him. 'Nothing just sitting idlily. What took you long Gray?' Lucy asked him.

Gray as usual who was good in hiding his intentions, told them casually, 'That Lyon, came over to my place and took some time to send him out. That's why.' 

Suddenly, Natsu gave him surprise punch on his face which broke into their usual brawl tagging with Gajeel. During the fight, Gray's stripped and was left with his pants.

Natsu and Gajeel stopped pounding him and were looking at him with a shocked expression and the girls were blushing. 

He didn't understand their expression until Juvia handed him his shirt. Cana who was watching the scene came slyly and removed Juvia's muffler and the bandage.

Now it was clear to everyone what happened yesterday.

'Juvia!! When did this happen?' Juvia was fully flushed and Gray face palmed. 

'Yeah it happened yesterday. So what we are a couple. So it's mutual.' Gray said while blushing like mad man.

The girls teased her and Gray for the marks both left on each other.  
'I chose to hide it for a while because of idiotic teasing session but now that all of you know, it's fine. Yeah I love Juvia.'

Hearing him the guild roared in joy and congratulated the third couple. 

'So what happened yesterday after Gray took you with him?' Lucy asked Juvia. And she began telling them.


	8. GRUVIA CONFESSION

FLASHBACK 

As Gray was dragging Juvia along with him, while leaving he told Natsu to leave Levy at the new cafe, where Gajeel was performing along with Lucy.

All along the way Juvia protested to let out of his hold and even tried her best, but Gray being stronger than her the efforts were futile.

Gray took her to his house as it was nearby than the Fairy Hills. Once they entered the house, he clasped the door lock and went into his room to get something for her to wear.

Juvia, on the other hand, was fidgeting and blushed to be in his house wearing his coat.  
Her imagination ran wild until Gray intervened by handing over her his clothes.

Juvia decided to make him answer all her queries as planned out by Mirajane. 

Firstly, she tossed his coat over his face even though she hated to be rude to her Gray-sama but she believed, this will be the only way provoke and make him open up to true feelings.

'Why are you doing this? I didn't ask for your help. Who am I for you to care? 

As I remembered, you only saw me as a comrade then why are feeling conscious about my soaked appearance.

Moreover, why did you follow us? And hit Natsu-sama on his face.'

Hearing her speak in first person was shock for Gray and he felt slight spark of jealousy when she stated Natsu as "Natsu-sama" and him as just "you".

As she was going to grab the hold of the door knob, she felt a strong hand catching hold of her wrist, as she hoped.

'Wait I'm not done talking. It will be better if you hear it from both side not only from your side, Juvia.'

Hearing this she thought of lowering down her acting skill and being more of her usual self, as he was going to say something which she hoped to hear for a long time.

'Because I care for you, not just as my comrade but as my lover too. How can I just let any guy see "My Girl" in such a state? 

And from my position, it looked even worse. I thought he was going to assault you ,knowing that Natsu was a dense idiot who can't understand such things. Later, he won't even feel sorry for his deeds.'

Juvia was on the verging of crying, seeing Gray being this concerned about her. But still she continued with her plans.

'Yeah Gray! You were jealous and paranoid because you thought Natsu will win over you.  
You were just using Juvia to gain attention from your friends and guild members.   
That's why, you never bother to give me a clear response.'

Gray couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. He was stunned to see Juvia, of all people, was talking to him like this. Her words were piercing his heart.

He never thought of using her to gain popularity. He was never the one to run for centre of attraction. But she was accusing him for this. Now she began to cry not able to hold her tears anymore.

'Why don't Gray-sama love Juvia? Juvia has done everything to please you but you chose to ignore her. Is Juvia not appealing enough for the likes of Gray-sama?' Juvia hugged him and began to cry even more harder.

Gray thought he has once again hurt her feelings. He hugged and patted her back and waited for her to calm down so that he could speak.

After what seemed like hours, Juvia who was still in her wet clothes decided to change.

She took shower and put her clothes in the washing lacrima, which will eventually wash and dry it.  
She wore his t-shirt which was tight around her chest area and reached upto her mid-thighs.

By that time, Gray decided to make sandwich for them to eat. He was in his trousers only.

When Juvia saw him in kitchen, she ran and hugged him from behind and began to apologise for her rude and harsh conversation knowing it was het fault.

Gray turned around to face her without breaking the hug and looked into her midnight blue orbs and spoke, 'I'm sorry. I have hurt you very much. I know a simple sorry will not suffice your wounds but I do have my reason.'

'I was scared of losing you also. From childhood well even till now, the people in my life who showed unconditional love for me,has left me in the middle of my journey of life.

I didn't want you to fall under the same curse as them. But I understood something, it because of me being weak and helpless I couldn't save them.

But now, I have decided for a while now, that you have entered my life and melted the icy layer around my heart. I'm ready to sacrifice myself in order to protect you and lead a happy life along with you.'

'So Juvia, I Love You. Just it took this moron, some time to confess but believe me for a long time, I have been harbouring this feeling.

It was like a burden for me, to reject your advances. And now the if you have forgiven this moron, Are you willing to let me be your boyfriend, Juvia? And later on as your husband.'

After hearing his true intentions and reasons, Juvia stopped crying and flushed him a genuine smile.

'Gray-sama! Ever seen I led my eyes on you. I have decided that this life of Juvia will belong to you.

Even if that curse did bestowed on me , the joy of being with you even for a mere seconds is enough of my soul.

Thank you for being concerned about Juvia. I Love You, Gray-sama. 

From today onwards, I will be your girlfriend and you be my boyfriend.'

Gray happily pulled into hug and whispered in a low husky voice,

'Thank You!! And let me tell you, you are the most gorgeous, beautiful, pretty and genuine girl, I have ever seen in my life. You are way more than appealing than the word itself.

Do you know how your charm works on the guys in the Guild. I'm damn lucky to have you only for me. So do you want to know how appealing you are?'

Gray smirked and Juvia understood the meaning behind his last sentence. And they had their moment of bliss for the rest of the night laying in each other's arms.

End of Flashback. 

'Wow! How romantic.' Lucy exclaimed and levy squealed. The girls got into a group hug.

The boys on the other hand, were getting happy by teasing Gray and he doesn't seems to bother as he was happy to see Juvia's smiling face which was much more important for him than his pride.

'So Brats!! I hope to see mini version of you soon in this guild. I want the next generation to take over.'

Master who was happy for the couples were teasing them and the guild members were whole heartedly laughing at the said couples as they blushing in my shades of reds.

'Hey it's way to early for that. It's not even a day ,since we became couples.' The girls pouted and then too were blushing.

'I think Juvia, shouldn't speak about this. We hope to see mini Gray and Juvia real soon.' Mira and Erza were teasing her.

'I hope it will be mini Juvias. Don't want to see the mini version of that droopy eyes. Yeah' Both the dragon-slayers exclaimed.

Then once again in the afternoon, it led to another brawl. Finally, the girls were happy and zealous and were looking forward for their growth in the relationship with their lovers.

Then they whole-heartedly, thanked Mirajane for her plan and Erza, Wendy and the exceeds for their support.

Then Laxus came upto the bar to get his usual drink from his girlfriend and spoke,

'So Mira! When can I see our mini version running around the guild?' Laxus smirked and Mira blushed, 'whenever you want to.' 

She leaned forward to kiss him on his lips which he returned back passionately.

\-------------------THE END--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this story is also available in wattpad. Hope everyone enjoys it here as well.


End file.
